There is a known class of HDP (Hierarchical Dynamic Programming) algorithms, which provide for easy vocabulary expansion and a marked distinction between the types of operations performed at each hierarchical level. The lower level performs known dynamic programming operations involving vector and matrix calculation and comparison.
A major problem encountered in the design of lower-level processing units is microinstruction performance speed and external data memory access speed, for enabling predominantly real-time processing which is very burdensome.